There is a great need in the field of hydraulic, pneumatic and refrigerant systems for a coupling which may be secured in placed by a simple axial movement of a male member into a female member and which will permit the flow of fluids therethrough without leakage even when the system is subjected to high pressures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,682, assigned to the assignee to the present application, discloses various embodiments of one type of coupling assembly.